1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly line, and particularly relates to new improvements wherein the length of a non-tapered portion formed between tapered portions of a weight portion formed partway along the line is made to be sufficiently shorter than the tapered portions thereof, whereby the center of gravity of the weight portion is formed at this non-tapered portion, thereby facilitating ease of selecting the casting distance of the line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of such conventionally-used fly lines are shown in FIGS. 1 through 5.
Denoted by reference number 1 in FIG. 1 is a longitudinally shaped fly line with an overall length of 27 m for example, and the line 1a of this fly line 1 is configured of a core line 2 formed of mesh in a cylindrical fashion (or solid in cases), a coating 3 formed of PVC or the like coated on the perimeter of this core line 2, and so forth, as shown in the cross-sectional view in FIG. 9.
The task for forming the coating 3 is performed by passing the core line 2 through a guide hole (not shown) in a vat of PVC or the like, such that the thickness of the coating 3 can be changed by making the diameter of the guide hole to be variable.
As described above, a large diameter portion 4 serving as a weight portion formed with a greater diameter than the other portions is formed by the coating 3, as shown in FIG. 1. This large diameter portion 4 is made up of a front tapered portion 6 which is formed from the tip 5 side of the line 1a, a non-tapered portion 7 of a uniform diameter which serves as the belly portion formed continuously from this front tapered portion 6, and a back tapered portion 8 formed continuously from this belly portion 7, with a running line 9 being formed continuously from this back tapered portion 8.
The length of the non-tapered portion 7 in the axial direction at the large diameter portion 4, i.e. at the weight portion, is formed much longer than the length of either the front tapered portion 6 or the back tapered portion 8 in the axial direction, and the length of the non-tapered portion 7 in the axial direction is 10 times or more the length of the tapered portions 6 and 8, so the length of the tapered portions 6 and 8 as to the length of the non-tapered portion 7 is practically negligible.
Also, though the length of the non-tapered portion 7 is omitted in the other conventional embodiments shown in FIGS. 2 through 5, the configuration is such that the length of the non-tapered portion 7 is sufficiently longer than the tapered portions 6 and 8.
The above configuration of conventional fly lines has given rise to the following problems.
That is, the above-described fly line has a length of around 27 m to 32 m, though the length thereof differs according to the object of use, and is mounted on a fly fishing rod by means of a reel. Casting the fly line at a horizontal point causes the fly line to fly assuming a generally J-shaped form, following which the fly line assumes a straight line form and attains a turn state.
A fly attached to the tip of this fly line reaches the certain point in this turn state, whereby the user begins fishing.
However, the length of the non-tapered portion 7 comprising the weight portion 4 is sufficiently longer than the tapered portions, so it is difficult to set the position of the center of gravity as to the overall weight portion 4, and for example, there is the need to have this center of gravity positioned toward the rear in the event of casting to a near point and to have the center of gravity positioned forwards for casting to a distant point, but such differentiation has been extremely difficult.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problems, and accordingly, it is an object thereof to provide a fly line wherein the length of the non-tapered portion formed between the tapered portions of the weight portion formed partway along the line is made to be sufficiently shorter than the tapered portions, so that the center of gravity of the weight portion is formed at this non-tapered portion, thus facilitating ease of selecting the casting distance of the line.
The fly line according to the present invention has a front tapered portion and a back tapered portion for forming a large diameter portion on a longitudinally bendable line, which is tapered and of a diameter greater than other portions, and also has a non-tapered portion of a uniform diameter formed between the front tapered portion and the back tapered portion, wherein the length of the non-tapered portion is shorter than the length of the front tapered portion and the back tapered portion. The length of the non-tapered portion may be between 50 cm and 100 cm, and the non-tapered portion forms the center of gravity in the weight portion comprising the large diameter portion made up of the front tapered portion, non-tapered portion, and back tapered portion.